D o w n H i l l
by i n s o m n i a t i c- x
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is a famous detective known across the country. But when strange murders begin to happen in his home town, he becomes emotionally involved for the very first time. Cartman, his old highschool rival, also returns... Kyman / CartmanxKyle


Disclaimer: I do not own south park. That's a given.

Rated: M+

Pairing: Cartman/Kyle

Full summary: Kyle Broflovski is a famous detective known across the country. But when strange murders begin to happen in his home town, South Park, he becomes emotionally involved for the very first time. Cartman, his old high school rival, also returns, investigating the case beside the one he hated the most. What will happen between the two detectives… and what is Eric Cartman hiding from Kyle? Read to find out.

Author's note: Do not ask. Because I wouldn't have an answer. I was sitting here thinking of something to write about these two, because I am sick of having no ideas, and my dad is behind me in the living room watching re-runs of CSI- Miami, and this idea clicked into my head. So here goes nothing, hope it's okay. See yah for the _ending note _you guys! :D

_Prologue_

Yellow tape stretched around the scene. The house was typical for a normal house when it came to South Park, a small mountain town located in Colorado. The walls were painted an off-white, while the floor was a deep tan. The furniture looked normal, like it hadn't been touched. The only damaged area in this particular living-room, would have to be the center of it. Where a woman was laying on her stomach, surrounded in a dried-up, puddle of blood. A forensic team had already been at the scene by the time Kyle Broflovski arrived. He took off his jacket and set it on the side, he was wearing his casual clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, which had been green, to match his bright red hair. He walked over towards the woman, gloves safely on.

"Any details?" he asked one of the team-members of the forensics. He examined the woman's body, while a few men were placing her on a stretcher to take her out to the ambulance. She had scars and bruises all over her arms, not to mention a few burn marks lined up in a strange pattern on chest, which had a few deep gashes embedded into it. He gave a stiff frown.

This wouldn't be what you would call a visit back home. You also wouldn't expect to have something so horrible be done in a place like this, let alone where you grew up. Kyle began to think, wondering. _Who the hell could do something like this… here?_ Kyle began running faces through his mind. Nothing added up, everyone he could possibly think of where either parents that he looked up too, or friends that he went to high school with, and he knew damn well that none of them could have possibly pulled this off. They were too stupid.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic just a few minutes out. Took forever for me to get here." Kyle looked towards the door with a raised eyebrow and gaped at what he was looking at. Now, he didn't want to seem to blunt, but he couldn't help himself. As he made his way over to the other man, he raised an eyebrow and spoke quite harshly.

"Sorry but, Cartman?" He had to squint to believe it, why was Eric Cartman, of all people sent here? Kyle knew he had gone into the same career as his own, since they exchanged emails a few years ago, but he never expected that Cartman would be the one sent to work on the case with him at all. It was a little cliché, not to mention rather weird that they were both sent here, to work on a case in their home town. Cartman smirked and shrugged.

"So, I suppose you're my temporary partner for this, Hm? Kyle." Cartman pointed out, once again, the obvious. Kyle began to examine the other as he made his way around the living room, looking at every last bit of detail, just like Kyle had. He changed a lot over the years. He defiantly got much skinnier, probably from all the training they put most people through in the FBI. I guess he found a way to get in shape. _Congrats for him_. Kyle thought. Since nothing important seemed to be happening, Kyle made his way up-stairs, wanting to check out the rest of the house.

He opened a door, expecting it to be a little child's room, but ended up being the victim's room instead. He adventured around, opening draws, not really thinking about what he was doing. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. He walked over to the bedside and picked up a picture that had been knocked off of the night-stand. The glass was shattered. Kyle carefully pulled out the broken pieces of glass. He seethed in when one of the sharp edges grazed his fingers. He quickly put the _slightly bleeding _finger into his mouth, ripping off the glove on it, and then began to suck on the cut finger. It felt as painful as a paper-cut, maybe even worse.

"Way to go, dumbass." a voice said from behind him. Kyle turned around and narrowed his eyes when he was Cartman standing a few feet away from him. Cartman reached for the picture in Kyle's hand and pulled it away, looking at it. "So she had a family. Interesting. Wonder why it's broken." he had said referring to the broken picture-frame.

Kyle shrugged, "Dunno." he muttered with the finger in his mouth.

Cartman took the picture out from the fame and folded it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kyle snapped, his finger gone from his mouth.

Cartman looked at him without an expression, "Keeping it. She's never going to need it again. So I highly-doubt that anyone will be missing it." he shoved the picture into his coat pocket, which was a rather long coat, and turned to leave. Kyle scoffed and followed after him, not really wanting to question anything his old _friend_ was doing. He could care less.

"Let's go." he told Kyle.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Well, to check out the body of course. We can't just stand in a house without any answer, now can we?" he asked Kyle with a cocky grin, which I have loved to rip off of his face. Cartman grabbed Kyle's coat and threw it at him, he caught it with ease and began to put it on, he followed him outside into the cold, "We're taking my car, come on." he informed the other, walking towards his car. Kyle rolled his eyes.

_This is going to be a very long investigation, I can tell already. Oh joy. _he thought.

_T. B. C._

Ending note: There's the beginning. I like how it started actually. But it gets better. Much more better, trust me. And I don't even know what happens yet. This is all coming from the top of my head. Anyway, I hope you like the idea and plot of it. Because it's a little cliché and all. Know that Cartman is of course a little different. But as people mature, they tend to do that. Anyway, it gets better than this, I hope at least. Just know that I too also have no clue where this story is going to end up, so please, don't judge. Anyway, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. And remember, flames keep me warm, so really, it's a win-win. So please, if you want to be an asshole and flame, go ahead, cause I'm pretty cold right now and need some good heating. :D haha.


End file.
